Craig Wieners
'Craig Addison Wieners '(June 9, 1997) is played by Mark Weiers in the YouTube webseries "Theatre Problems". He is a recurring character who first appeared in the season 1 episode, "The Mugging Part 1". The Mugging Pt. 1 Craig's first appears in the second episode of the season, "The Mugging Pt. 1". While walking towards George's car, he and George are mugged in the parking lot of their school. While Geroge is yelling for his backpack, Craig yells for his "crack pack", eventually looking over towards George who questions what he just said. In the library, he and George have a meeting with Anna, Janet and Laine, his ex-girlfriend. They're all wondering how the two guys are doing, to which Craig explains they're doing fine. However, neither Anna nor Laine are talking to him, Laine even remarking that no one cares for him; Craig eventually reminding her that they dated. To Lain e, she believes that the two of them weren't exclusive - Craig believes they were exclusive to everyone. The Mugging Pt. 2 Craig's role is heavily reduced in the third episode, "The Mugging Pt. 2". So much so, Craig does not speak for the entirety of the episode. After the theatre kids figure out that it was J.D. who mugged everyone, they continue to chase him throughout the school, eventually getting him at the staircase. While the rest of the gang are running down the stairs, Craig takes his sweet time and gets to J.D. and his friends late. He watches as J.D. falls to his doom down the stairs and is shown walking out in the parking lot to the cars; he then tries running away from Janet around everyone. Graduation Craig is one of the few characters to appear in the episode. He has attended Mark's graduation with Laine and is thoroughly unimpressed and bored with the whole ceremony. He tries to make snide comments remarking how idiotic graduations can be, but is ignored. Even though he doesn't care for being at the graduation, he still claps when Mark goes out of the Church and leaving high school behind. Craig, then, sits back down and continues to be bored. The (Home) Office Part 1 & 2 Craig does not appear nor is mentioned in either part of the season finale - the only episodes he is absent from. In The (Home) Office Part 2, he is shown in a flashback clip that plays over George's talking head. However, the audience can only see the back of him and he is only there for a few short seconds. Trivia *In The Mugging Part 1, he mentions that he has a sister. *The "I only have 9 toes" line in The (Home) Office Part 1 was scripted to be said by Craig. However, due to scheduling conflicts, Weiers was unable to attend the shoot. The line was then given to Christina Kirk's character. *The character wasn't in the original pilot of the series. When the concept ideas for the first episodes were being written, Weiers was not in the theatre department. However, by the end of 2012, Weiers had been part of the school's musical program and was quickly written into the script, the character being written specifically for him. *After writing the character, creator Zach Faust was unsure of where he wanted the character to go. Craig was intended to be a snarky character, but the usual punching bag for comical jokes. After a few rehearsals with Weiers, Faust decided the character was going to be more bland and not as outgoing as the others, making them more grounded. Future Weiers was promoted to series regular after the wrap of the first season. He is scripted to return in the second episode of the season, with an episode dedicated to his character in the middle of the season (ep. 6, "Visiting Rights". The episode will be jointly shared with Christian Stodden's character, Mark). Craig, much like Weiers, wil lbe a Junior in the upcoming season, and creator Zach Faust explains that, "There's more to come with Craig. I haven't quite decided on what I want to do with the character, but I want to make an episode that will revolve around his backstory, because he's very different than the rest of the group. I have several ideas for where we could go with it, and I think that he will be the only one with a backstory-oriented episode. I want the audience to find out what makes him tick - I want to find out what makes him tick. The character is so intricate and Mark Weiers makes the process effortless in bringing the character to a (dead) life. It may not look like much, but Weiers definitely has a handle on things. And the character is fun to write because, like I said, he's much different than the rest and he's really what keeps the rest of the gang grounded. He's sort of their anchor. It's awesome to have at least one character like that, and with Mark's deadpan sense of humor, it's hard not to enjoy him.